1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved device used with a media cartridge storage system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a device, a method, and a method for building the device for tracking the location of a media cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media cartridges are one of the most widely used methods for storing large quantities of data. Many companies store vast amounts of data and backup data on media cartridges. Media cartridges are generally stored in a secure environment or a tape library so that individuals needing access to the information can easily obtain the media cartridge. However, media cartridge tracking issues arise when media cartridges are misplaced, not returned, or otherwise removed from the secure environment.
Currently, the use of a first antenna is one method for tracking the location of a media cartridge. Each media cartridge is connected to a first antenna which transmits a signal to a transponder. However, the first antenna is limited in range and can usually only transmit signals within the secure environment or tape library. Therefore, when the media cartridge leaves the secure environment or tape library, the transponder cannot receive a signal from the first antenna and the location of the media cartridge becomes unknown.